


Scars that can't be seen

by IryStorm, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Superfamily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Костюм может защитить от физических травм, но не от душевных.





	Scars that can't be seen

**Author's Note:**

> Название — цитата из песни Дэвида Боуи «Lazarus».

Питер спит в его кровати, по-детски обнявшись с подушкой. Из-под сбившегося одеяла выглядывает светлая пятка, и Баки подавляет в себе желание согреть её ладонями. Костюм небрежно стоит у входа, поблёскивая датчиками: молчаливый защитник, готовый ринуться на помощь по первому же щелчку. Железный Паук, совершенное творение Старка, которое хранит Питера от физических травм, но, увы, не может оградить от ран душевных. На лбу Питера залегла совсем не детская складка, и сердце привычно щемит от нежности. Хочется разгладить её пальцами, хочется как-то убрать этот горький изгиб губ.

Баки присаживает у кровати и всё-таки аккуратно накрывает пятку одеялом. Достаёт телефон и пишет Старку короткое: «Пит у меня, отсыпается. Утром привезу», — хотя уверен, что они со Стивом и так знают, куда пропал их сын. Куда пропадает всегда после тяжёлых битв и неожиданных потерь.

Из ста двенадцати человек в захваченной террористами школе Питер не смог спасти всего трёх. Трёх, чья смерть вечным камнем останется на сердце, как бы и кто бы ни убеждал в обратном. Баки помнит всех своих мёртвых, он знает, что их не забыть, и меньше всего желает Питеру такой же судьбы. Питеру всего двадцать лет, и пять из них он спасает людей.

Он самый лучший и самый чистый человек из всех, кого Баки встречал в своей долгой жизни. Баки любит его так, что с удовольствием вырвал бы собственное сердце, лишь бы Питер никогда больше не страдал.

Словно услышав его мысли, Питер хмурится и открывает глаза. На мгновение складка на лбу разглаживается, он улыбается — будто солнце озаряет тёмную квартиру.

— Привет. — Баки кладёт руку ему на плечо, и Питер моментально льнёт к ней щекой.

— Извини, что без предупреждения. Думал, ты завтра возвращаешься.

Баки и планировал завтра. Но новость о захвате заложников на Манхэттене слишком быстро долетает до Сеула. Переложив на Наташу обязанность спокойно завершить миссию и наконец-то нормально выспаться, он улетает на первом подвернувшемся под руку джете. И всё равно прибывает слишком поздно.

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь приходить сюда, когда захочешь. — Баки гладит большим пальцем щёку Питера — гладкую, мягкую, и тот подставляется под ласку, как котёнок. Он редко пользовался его разрешением: привык с тех пор, когда ещё мог застать в этой квартире Баки с кем-то другим. И хотя они давно миновали этап взаимной ревности и прощупывания личных границ, Питер, кажется, всё равно не осознаёт, что Баки больше нечего от него скрывать — он и так весь его, целиком. С самого детства был.

Питер отодвигается, приглашающе откидывая одеяло, и Баки мысленно радуется, что успел наскоро принять душ прямо в джете.

Под одеялом спокойно и уютно. Питер ёрзает, устраиваясь удобнее, и Баки наконец обнимает его, вжимая в себя. Тёплые ладони Питера на его спине комкают футболку, в шею утыкается горячее ото сна лицо. Становится тихо. Баки ничего не спрашивает и не говорит, лишь медленно перебирает мягкие волосы на затылке Питера. Электронные часы на тумбочке показывают половину третьего. Час быка.

— Девочку звали Бетти, — глухо говорит Питер. — Ей было тринадцать, она хотела стать ветеринаром. А парни — близнецы, оба играли в футбол. Выиграли чемпионат штата.

Баки злится на Карен за доступ к информации — и на самого Питера за то, что требует этот доступ, что терзает себя намеренно, будто хочет наказания за ошибку, которую не совершал.

— Они могли бы выжить, если бы я прибыл раньше.

— Никто не прибыл бы раньше, Питер. Ты знаешь это.

Мир такой большой, а супергероев так мало. Пока Стив тренирует новичков в Скалистых горах, а Старк налаживает дипломатические связи в Ваканде, Нью-Йорк охраняет самый его преданный защитник.

Питер неопределённо дёргается: то ли пожимает плечами, то ли кивает. А через мгновение Баки слышит тихий всхлип, и сердце сжимается от боли.

Его маленький сильный Питер плачет почти беззвучно, а Баки только и может, что крепче его обнимать.

Питер тянется за поцелуем первый — чуть грубовато, влажно и отчаянно, пропихивает язык в рот Баки, кусает за губу. Баки резко переворачивает его на спину, опускается сверху, как если бы это могло закрыть его от мира. Питер выгибается навстречу, оплетает его ногами, обнимает с такой силой, что болят рёбра — Питер сильнее, много сильнее его. Баки приходится цепко сжать его запястья, придавливая их к постели. Потом будет долго и нежно, но сейчас Питеру нужно иначе. Баки присасывается к его шее, ловит губами бешеный пульс, трётся пахом о выпуклость в чужих трусах, заглушает поцелуем стон. Тянется рукой между ними, без тени ловкости стягивает бельё и обхватывает железной ладонью горячую, почти обжигающую плоть.

Кончает Питер с таким же беззвучным криком, и в его распахнутых глазах отражаются городские огни.

Позже Питер уходит в душ, а Баки достаёт планшет и смотрит запись сегодняшнего происшествия. Человек-Паук сработал идеально: быстро и чётко, едва ли кто-нибудь другой справился бы лучше. Полиция да, подкачала, и Баки в который раз вспоминает об их со Стивом идее отправлять в участки хотя бы представителей Щ.И.Т.а. Это не поможет предотвратить угрозу, но минимизировать риски — возможно.

От Стива и Старка в сумме около двадцати пропущенных, телефон Питера наверняка выключен. Последним отображается сообщение Старка: «Скажи, что мы его любим. И сделай какао с зефирками». Баки невольно улыбается и идёт на кухню кипятить молоко.

Некоторые шрамы нельзя вылечить. Некоторые можно — временем, терпением и любовью. Последней у Питера так много, что хватит на целый мир. А Баки постарается, чтобы мир ответил взаимностью.

Когда Питер обхватывает ладонями чашку какао и ловит губами ванильные маршмеллоу, Баки верит, что всё будет хорошо.


End file.
